The Same Coin
by Jessabel
Summary: Why do Sonny and Skye hate each other the way they do? You know what they say about hate and love...
1. Something Unexpected

1 The Same Coin  
  
By Jessie  
  
This is an AU story. It's just my way of explaining the hatred b/w Sonny&Skye.  
  
So, R&R, but don't flame me please, it's just a story!  
  
Author's note : any *** denote flashbacks!!  
  
  
  
St. Sophia – present time  
  
After seeing Alexis return alone from the terrace, Skye decided it was time for Sonny and her to have a little chat. She heard the speech and saw the kiss and knew exactly what it meant. A.J. was living on borrowed time. Skye didn't agree with what her brother was doing, but if Sonny thought she would sit back and watch while he murdered him, he was sadly mistaken. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she began walking across the room towards the terrace. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned around. It was Jax.  
  
" Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," Jax said  
  
Skye smiled and said," Well, now that a cease-fire has been declared, I just thought I'd have a word with my new brother-in-law."  
  
Jax looked at her point-blank and said," Nothing good can come of this. He's furious with your brother and you would make the ideal scapegoat." Seeing her face fill with determination, he continued, " If you insist on speaking with him, at least let me come with you."  
  
Shaking her head, she answered, " No, Jax. What I have to say, I have to say alone. I can't have you riding to the rescue this time." Again, she started to walk away and again Jax stopped her.  
  
"I won't let you.." he began  
  
Bristling, she turned and said, " You don't let me do anything! I'm not a damsel-in-distress or a cause that needs saving." Seeing hurt flashing in his eyes, her voice softened and she said, " Jax, I'm sorry. I know what you had to do to get us down here and I'm so grateful to you. I know you want to protect me, but this is something I need to do, and I have to do it by myself."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't budge, Jax sighed with resignation. " Alright, but don't be gone long. And if he tries to hurt you.."  
  
Skye chuckled and said," Don't worry Jax, Sonny doesn't hurt women."  
  
As she walked away, she added silently, ' At least not physically, anyway.'  
  
Sonny stood on the terrace looking at the moon. He remembered that night at the chapel when he prayed to the Virgin Mary, asking that he not have to choose between his sister and his son. He wasn't surprised that his prayer hadn't been heard. Actually, he would have been surprised if it had been. He turned when he heard the terrace doors shut. When he saw who stood outside with him, he sighed. Another unanswered prayer.  
  
"Well Sonny, I must admit, I am impressed." Skye said mockingly. " That little speech you gave? Very Godfather. And giving A.J. the "kiss of death," nice touch. Are we supposed to be afraid of you now?"  
  
Dimples flashing, Sonny smiled and said contritely, " Why, Miss Quartermaine, you know that was never my intention. I was simply doing my brotherly duty by welcoming her new husband into my family. If I frightened you in any way, I sincerely apologize."  
  
Skye strode over to him and snapped, " Drop the act, Corinthos. Courtney isn't here to see it. Your sister may be naïve enough to buy that crap, but I'm not."  
  
"Well, fortunately for me, I don't care what you believe." With that Sonny, turned away from her, dismissing her.  
  
Skye was not to be dismissed. Fueled by anger and fear, she grabbed his lapels and pulled him toward her. His black eyes snapped fire at her but he didn't pull away. Instead, he stared at her arrogantly, daring her to do something. So, she released his jacket, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. At first, Sonny was unresponsive, keeping his mouth closed, but as her lips persisted, he found himself kissing back. His mouth opened and Skye took advantage of it by sucking firmly on his upper lip. The sensation caused Sonny to pull away and stare at Skye in amazement. One look at her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips made Sonny do the unthinkable. He grabbed her upper arms and hauled her up against him, crushing his lips to hers. This time, the kiss was slow and deep, and he took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue, while his hands explored other areas. She ran her fingers through his hair and made little moaning sounds deep in her throat. This only excited him more. Frantically, he began undressing her, yearning to rediscover the body he'd fought nearly eighteen years to forget. Feeling his hands on her zipper, Skye pushed him away hard.  
  
He could only gasp for breath and stare at her in disbelief.  
  
She fixed her mussed clothing and walked to the doors. When she reached them, she turned and said, " If anything happens to A.J., if he gets run over while crossing the street, or if his brakes fail on the road one night, know this,  
  
I'll know it was you, and you'll pay for it. I don't care what it takes, you'll pay." With that, she walked back into the suite.  
  
He stared after her until she was gone. He'd spent nearly two decades getting her out of his system, and thought he'd finally succeeded, but with one kiss, he realized how wrong he'd been. To him , her kiss was more deadly than anything he could do to A.J. Sonny touched his lips and allowed himself to drift back in time, to the night when he met her for the first time.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I'm really a big SAX fan, but these two just have this chemistry, and I don't think TPTB have really explained why these two hate each other as much as they do, so I decided to write this story. I don't know if you'll like it, but I hope you don't hate it! 


	2. Chance Meetings

1 The Same Coin  
  
By Jessie  
  
Chapter Two: Chance Meeting  
  
1.1 Author's note: ****** denotes flashbacks  
  
***NYC Metropolitan Opera House (Approx. 18 years ago)  
  
Michael Corinthos helped his mother into one of the plush velvet seats. Knowing his stepfather would be out of town for the weekend, he reserved a box at The Met for the evening performance of Aida, one of his mother's favorite operas. He looked at her smiling face and noted how the dark green evening gown he'd purchased for her brought out her lovely dark hair and eyes. Once a beautiful woman, her joyless existence gradually eroded that beauty, except on rare occasions, like tonight, when she was allowed to breathe free and be happy. He handed her a pair of opera glasses and a program, silently swearing to himself, that one day, he'd free her permanently.  
  
Then, the orchestra began playing the overture and he settled himself in his chair and fixed his eyes on the stage.  
  
After the first few scenes, Michael's attention began to wander. Not able to speak Italian, he found it hard to follow the plot, and besides, opera had never really been his favorite thing. So, to keep himself occupied, he raised his glasses and began looking at the other audience members. He glanced at the box across from them and chuckled at the sight of an older man not so discreetly picking his nose. Then he noticed the man's much younger wife smiling at him, so he flashed a dimpled grin her way. He scanned the seats below, some seemed bored, some were interested, and some were doing the same thing he was doing. He continued looking around until he felt the nagging feeling he was being watched. He looked to the box on his right and he saw her.  
  
She was dressed in a soft lilac gown which hugged and draped every curve, her shiny, auburn hair was pinned back from her face but hung loose to her shoulders, and she sat there, resting her ivory cheek on one white gloved hand. She stared at him with an expression of such awe and fascination that he  
  
felt compelled to respond. So, he gave her his most flirtatious grin, the one that had never failed him. No response. So, he tried again, this time, he added a wink. Still nothing. Never one to shy away from a challenge, he smiled at her a third time, only instead of winking, this time he blew her kiss. When her gaze shifted slightly to the right, he shifted his as well, and to his dismay, he realized she had not been staring at him, but was watching the opera! Michael frowned. Here he had done his best to flirt with her but she was completely oblivious. Frustrated and vaguely insulted, he had decided to give up and go back to looking around. Right as he was turning his face away, a funny thing happened. She looked right at him. He turned his head to meet her gaze, and for a split-second, their eyes were locked. Then, realizing she'd been caught, she blushed scarlet and lowered her eyes. ' Now I got her,' he thought to himself and smirked at her arrogantly. She looked up just in time to catch the smirk, her eyes narrowed; she raised her chin, and sat back in her seat so he couldn't see her. Michael chuckled softly. So this one wasn't just a pretty face. This girl had spunk.  
  
  
  
Jax's Plane-present time  
  
" Skye?" Jax asked worry creeping into his voice," Are you all right? You've barely said a word since we left the island."  
  
" It's just been a really long day," she answered, " Plus, I'm worried about A.J. I really think he's in over is head here, and if he's not careful, he's going to end up in an unmarked grave somewhere, courtesy of Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"That's another thing, how did your chat with Sonny go?" he asked. Her face went totally white and he asked urgently, " What? Did he threaten you? Because if he did.."  
  
Skye shook her head." Actually, I was the one making threats. I let him know, on no uncertain terms, that if he hurt my brother, he'd pay. And I meant it."  
  
Jax chuckled," Poor Sonny, he's finally met a woman he can't charm. I almost feel sorry for the guy."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, she said," You feeling sorry for Sonny? May I ask why?"  
  
" Because," he answered," I'd really hate to have you for an enemy."  
  
She smiled and said," Oh, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, Mr. Jacks. In fact, I can almost guarantee it."  
  
  
  
St. Sophia-present time  
  
  
  
Sonny came in from the terrace and scanned the room for Skye, but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed that Jax was also missing. Courtney and A.J. were standing by the cake, talking to Ned, and Alexis was sitting on the sofa alone. He strode over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her.  
  
" Are you okay," Alexis asked," I saw Skye go out there after you. That can't have been good."  
  
Sonny shrugged, " Nah, I'm fine. It was just insults and empty threats, you know, the same as usual. By the way, where did the little princess run off to? I expected her to be sticking to A.J. like glue just to make sure I don't off him."  
  
" Jax said he was taking Skye on some romantic weekend adventure." She answered." What he sees in her I never know. She's completely…."  
  
Sonny didn't hear the rest. He felt like someone stabbed him in the gut. He had always assumed she and Jax were sleeping together, but to hear his suspicions confirmed made him feel angry and jealous. He imagined Jax taking her clothes off, revealing her flawless ivory skin. He could see him memorizing ever curve with his hands and his mouth, and see him kissing that spot in the hollow of her neck that had always driven her wild with passion. He could hear her response and feel her shuddering with need. Sonny's insides twisted at the thought of another man touching what had been his, what he'd tried so hard to forget, and yet never quite succeeded.  
  
" A toast," he heard A.J. say, " To my beautiful bride, who has given me more than she'll ever know." A.J. smiled and looked at Sonny.  
  
Sonny's mind snapped to attention. He gave A.J. a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
" And to Sonny," A.J. continued, " Who, in spite of our history, has graciously offered to make peace. On behalf of my wife and myself, I thank you. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers," the all said in unison and clinked their glasses.  
  
As Sonny sipped his champagne, he stared at A.J. kissing his sister and fought to control the hatred and fury roiling inside him. He saw the love shining in Courtney's eyes and he remembered A.J.'s offer to trade her for Michael. As he thought about how callously that son of a bitch was using his sister, he realized his original plan wasn't good enough. He had planned to have him killed, but now he something much better in mind, something that would hit him where he lived and breathed, something that wouldn't just hurt A.J. He chuckled and thought to himself,' Enjoy your weekend with Candyboy, princess, because it's the last one you'll be spending together.'  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks everyone for the great feedback!  
  
I wasn't sure whether this would be well-received, but your comments and reviews have helped inspire me!!! 


	3. Indecent Proposal

1 The Same Coin  
  
Chapter Three: Indecent Proposal  
  
By Jessie  
  
"Was ever a woman in this humor wooed? Was ever a woman in this humor won?"- Richard III, William Shakespeare  
  
  
  
Skye's Suite- Approx. Two days later (evening)  
  
  
  
Skye unlocked her door and stepped inside her suite. She smiled broadly in the dark as she thought of that evening's events. Jax had taken her out for a romantic night of dinner and dancing at a hot Manhattan club. She was exhausted, but ecstatic. For the first time in a long time, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine felt like she had a real chance to be happy. She had a great job and a gorgeous, wonderful man who seemed to want her just for herself. Yep, things were definitely looking up. Skye flipped the lights on in the living room, and walked down the dark hallway to her bedroom. She wanted to take a nice, hot shower and then crawl into bed and dream about Jax. Without turning on her bedroom light, Skye walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't see the man sitting in the chair by the window.  
  
  
  
Sonny sat in the chair smiling to himself. He waited until her heard Skye turn on the water and shut the shower door and then got up and walked to the living room. He looked through Skye's purse until he found her cell phone. He took the phone, switched it off, and put it in his pocket. The line in her room had already been taken care of. 'Sorry princess, but we can't have Jax coming to your rescue,' he thought as he walked back to the bedroom to wait. He was amused to hear singing coming from the bathroom. He sat back into the chair and listened.  
  
More than you know,  
  
More than you know,  
  
Man of my heart,  
  
I love you so.  
  
Lately I find,  
  
You're on my mind,  
  
More than you know.  
  
Whether you're right,  
  
Whether you're wrong,  
  
Man of my heart,  
  
I'll string along.  
  
You need me so,  
  
More than you'll ever know.  
  
Loving you the way that I do,  
  
There's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Loving may be all you can give,  
  
But honey, I can't live without it.  
  
Oh how I'd cry,  
  
Oh how I'd cry,  
  
If you got tired,  
  
And said 'Good-bye.'  
  
More than I'd show,  
  
More than you'll ever know.  
  
Skye always did know how to seduce a man with her voice. He had forgotten how beautiful it was. Sultry and sweet at the same time, it crept into you and wrapped itself around you until you couldn't think straight. It made every man who heard it feel like she was singing just for him. At one time, she had been singing for him, but now, she was singing for Jax. Fury and years of pent-up lust surged through his veins. He wanted to go in there, tear open that shower door, push her on the bed, and remind her of who he really was. He wanted to erase any thoughts of Jasper Jacks or any other man from her memory, until only his kiss and his caresses were the ones she could think of. He willed himself to stay in that chair and wait. Finally, he heard he turn the water off and step out of the shower. He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. Showtime.  
  
  
  
Skye left the bathroom clad only in a towel. She flipped the switch on the wall and turned to her dresser. Taking out an ivory silk nightgown, she closed the drawer and turned around and faced her bed. When she saw Sonny sitting in her chair, she was too startled to make a sound. Her fear quickly turned to anger as she watched him eyeing her appreciatively from across the room.  
  
" You should really lock your front door, Skye," Sonny said amused, " Any criminal could walk right into your room."  
  
" Any criminal did." She shot back with venom.  
  
He rose from the chair and walked across the room toward her. She fought the urge to run into the bathroom and lock the door. She refused to allow this thug to trespass in her home and intimidate her into hiding. Skye calmly walked to the nightstand and picked up the phone to call the police. There was no dial tone. She realized he must have had the phone lines cut. Sonny was still advancing. She tried to get past him so she could get her cell phone from the living room, but he stood directly in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. She automatically stepped backwards. He stepped forward. Filled with fear and another emotion she refused to acknowledge, she backed up until she felt something solid. Her back was literally up against the wall. Like a predator with his prey, Sonny moved in for the kill. He placed his arms on either side of her and looked down at her scantily clad body with undisguised hunger.  
  
" Aren't you going to ask me why I came?" he purred and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
" Wh..Why?" Skye stammered in spite of herself.  
  
"Because," he said, his mouth poised centimeters from hers, " I have an offer to make to you. One I think you'd better accept if you want to save your brother."  
  
His nearness was making it difficult to think, or to breathe. Her head was fuzzy and her heart was racing and she replied stupidly, " My brother.."  
  
He brushed her lips with his own, softly. Then he began trailing soft kisses down her face and the side of her neck. " Yes," Kiss " You want to," Kiss, "Save his life," Kiss, " Don't you?"  
  
Breathlessly, she asked, " How?"  
  
He kissed her lips again, this time longer. Then he ran his hand up her right thigh, just brushing the bottom of the towel. " It's really simple. Your life for his."  
  
Her eyes widened and she gasped, " You want to kill me?"  
  
He ran his hand up the curves of her body and kissed the top of her breast. She shuddered in response. His eyes half closed, he smiled seductively and said,  
  
" Of course not, I want to marry you."  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
*Song Lyrics from the movie " Funny Lady." I believe Billy Rose wrote them, but I'm not sure!  
  
  
  
Feedback is my drug of choice, feed my addiction!! 


	4. Rock And A Hard Place

1 The Same Coin  
  
Chapter Four: Rock And A Hard Place  
  
By Jessie  
  
Author's Note: *** denotes flashbacks  
  
***Metropolitan Opera House  
  
'The nerve of that guy,' thought Antoinette as she leaned back in her seat. He was arrogant, conceited, and well, gorgeous. She'd noticed him the minute he had arrived. He had black, curly hair and golden skin, and what he lacked in height, he made up for with those dimples. But what his looks weren't the only thing that attracted her. She saw the woman with him, and the tender, loving way he'd helped her to her seat. She was too far away to be certain, but based on his behavior and the petite woman's coloring; Antoinette was guessing her to be his mother. Never close to her own mother, she'd often wondered about and envied those whose parents were affectionate and loving. When the lights dimmed, she focused her attention to the opera and quickly became absorbed in the story. She had completely forgotten him, until for some reason; she looked up to see him turning away from her. Instead of looking away, Antoinette allowed herself a moment to study him again. Then it happened. He looked right at her. Caught staring, she blushed furiously and looked away, but glanced up just in time to catch him smirking at her. Disgusted with herself for wasting her time on an arrogant jerk, and with him for being one, she sat back so she would be hidden from his view and vice versa.  
  
  
  
1.1 Skye's Suite-Present time  
  
" What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" Skye asked, " You break into my home, threaten my brother, and now you're proposing?"  
  
His lips hovering over hers, he stared into her eyes and said, "Does it look like I'm joking? Do you want me to get down on one knee?"  
  
Rattled and furious, Skye ducked under his arm and walked to the bed and sat down. Forcing herself to get a grip, she took a deep breath and asked him calmly, " How does marrying you save A.J.?"  
  
He turned and said coldly, " There's a contract out on your brother, Miss Quartermaine, and if you don't agree to my proposal, it will be carried out."  
  
Shaking with fear and rage, Skye stood up and said, " You can't honestly expect to get away with it! The police have wanted to take you down for a long time. They know you hate A.J., and if anything happens to him, you'd be the prime suspect."  
  
He smiled and replied, " Oh, they'd question me, maybe even keep me in lock- up for a few days, but they'd never be able to make it stick. You see, these guys are professionals, and after the little tidbit I gave them about A.J.'s drinking problem, all the police will be see is a drunk driver who lost control of his car. Courtney won't suspect anything, not after the little show I put on at that hotel. Having lost a wife myself, I'll help Courtney deal with her grief."  
  
" It seems you have the details all worked out." She said, " So why the marriage proposal? Won't that screw up your plan to murder my brother?"  
  
He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. " Don't you see? Marrying you would be the better revenge. He's tricked my sister, an innocent; into believing he's in love with her. She thinks he actually wanted to marry her! If you marry me, you'll be in my power, just like Courtney is in his. Death is too easy for him. He deserves to feel the pain and helplessness of watching someone you care about trapped and suffering, and if there's anyone on this earth he loves, it's you."  
  
" You're insane," she whispered.  
  
He released her chin and put one arm around her, pulling her to him. With the other hand, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head back. His kiss was rough, bruising, meant to punish rather than seduce. She fought him, but he was stronger and bent on revenge. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both gasping for breath. He was the first to recover. " Insane? I've never been saner! At night, when he's in bed with my sister, he'll think of you, in my bed, and he'll know it was him who put you there. He won't be able to sleep for thinking about what I'm doing to you and why."  
  
Eyes flashing fire, she slapped him hard and said, " You bastard! I'd rather die than let you touch me!"  
  
He chuckled, " Your death isn't one of your options. We're talking about A.J.'s." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. " Time's up. Yes or no?"  
  
"Go to hell," she replied calmly.  
  
" I'm sure I will eventually, but thanks to you, your brother goes first." He said coldly and began dialing.  
  
'He's going to kill A.J. right in front of me,' she thought to herself. She imagined A.J's car being pulled from a lake. Having to identify his body. Putting him into the ground. Knowing she could have prevented it. She had no choice.  
  
Looking him in the face, she said quietly, " Call off the hit. I'll marry you."  
  
He grinned, signifying he knew she'd accept, and said into the phone, " Benny, it's me. Cancel the contract on A.J. Quartermaine. I don't care what it will look like, just do it."  
  
Skye heard the door to the suite being opened. Frowning, Sonny put his phone back in his pocket and went to see who it was. He returned a few moments later, the man he called Johnny behind him, carrying a garment bag in one hand and a shoebox in the other.  
  
" I was pretty sure you'd accept my offer, so I took the liberty of buying something for you to wear." He said with a grin, " It's been a long time, but I think I still remember your size." Johnny handed her both items and Sonny said, " Now go get ready, we leave for Vegas in an hour."  
  
Without a word, Skye walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. The woman looking back at her wasn't Skye Chandler Quartermaine, ruthless and powerful CEO. This woman was deathly pale, with the wild frightened eyes of a trapped animal. This woman was a victim, powerless and at someone else's mercy, but Skye refused to be a victim. She'd be damned if she'd let that bastard see her fear. She reached for her blush and applied it furiously.  
  
Exactly a half an hour later, Skye immerged from the bathroom, calm, collected, and most of all, beautiful. The dress Sonny had chosen was a simple amethyst silk. It was delicate, with only spaghetti straps to hold it up, and while it wasn't low-cut, it accentuated every curve. Her sleek red hair was pinned up in a neat French Twist and she wore pearl earrings in her ears.  
  
Sonny was staring at her hotly, and she felt a measure of satisfaction. Coldly, she asked, " Well?"  
  
" You look gorgeous." Sonny's voice croaked. His mouth was suddenly very dry.  
  
" I meant could we go now?" She asked icily  
  
He grinned, showing those deep dimples. " Are you that eager for the wedding night, Antoinette? Because I know I am."  
  
With that, he took hold of elbow firmly and led her out of the suite. As Johnny followed them, he shut the front door behind them. When she heard the sound of the door shutting, she closed her eyes briefly and heard the sound of her cage door slamming shut as well.  
  
TBC-  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I love hearing from you guys, so please keep reviewing!! 


	5. Honeymoon in Vegas (pt.A)

1 The Same Coin  
  
Chapter Five: Honeymoon In Vegas (pt A)  
  
By: Jessie  
  
2 Las Vegas-Five Hours Later  
  
It was done. As of ten minutes ago, Antoinette Skye Chandler- Quartermaine was now Mrs. Michael Corinthos Jr. Sonny repeated it over and over in his head. Antoinette Skye Corinthos. His wife. Those simple words evoked so many emotions in his two selves. The monster in him felt satisfied with the way his plan was going and eagerly anticipated the response from his enemies. But when he looked at his wife, the man in him felt jealous and possessive. He had forced her to marry him, knowing that she was most likely in love with Jax, but somewhere deep inside him that knowledge tore at him. He needed to put some distance between them so he could regain his focus. Freeing his sister was his highest priority; he couldn't lose sight of that.  
  
"Johnny," Sonny said, " Mrs. Corinthos looks tired. I've arranged for a car to take her to the hotel suite. Please see that she's comfortable and protected."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Corinthos," Johnny answered.  
  
Sonny took Skye's arm and led her out the front entrance. He looked at her pale face and felt a twinge of guilt. Seeing the dark purple rings under her eyes, he realized she must be exhausted. The chauffeur opened the car door, and Sonny helped her into the backseat.  
  
" Get some rest," Sonny said gruffly, " We'll talk later." He shut the door, not giving her the chance to reply. Johnny climbed in the front and the car drove away. Sonny watched until the car was out of sight. When he saw a second car pull up, he opened the door himself and climbed in. He had business to take care of.  
  
****NYC-1984****  
  
It had been a week since the night of the opera, but Michael hadn't been able to stop thinking about that girl. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something else about her. He remembered waiting for her to come out of hiding. This time, however, he did nothing to attract her attention. He waited until her eyes were focused on the stage, and then he looked his fill. He spent the next hour watching the opera through her responses to it. He watched her intently until he heard soft weeping beside him. He turned to find his mother crying. Alarmed, he asked her what was wrong and she tearfully explained the ending. He looked to the stage and listened as the lovers sang their final duet. Though he didn't understand the words, he could guess their meaning and he felt tears of his own stinging his eyes. Brushing them away, he looked over at the girl, and was mortified when he realized she'd seen him crying. This time, he was the one blushing. She smiled and wiped her own eyes. He saw her stand up and realized the performers had come back on stage. He and his mother stood up and joined in the standing ovation. A few minutes later, Michael turned back to look at her but she was gone. When he and his mother left the box and walked down into the lobby, he scanned the crowd, but she was nowhere to found. Frustrated and disappointed, he called a cab and took his mother home. Later, when he was lying in bed, he thought about her silky red hair and fell asleep wondering what it would be like to touch it.  
  
A week later, he was still wondering. In an effort to get his mind off of this mystery girl, a friend had suggested he go on a double date, and he had reluctantly agreed. His friend had been right, the brunette on his arm was lovely, but he couldn't help wishing she were someone else. They entered the nightclub and were seated at a table near the stage. Michael checked out his surroundings. The name of the place was Suzette's and it was famous for it's 30's Era décor and it's live entertainment. He had never been there but it had come highly recommended. The waiter brought their drinks, and Cecilia, his date, began speaking to him. He had no real interest in the conversation, but he politely made small talk anyway.  
  
Halfway through dinner, the emcee came out on stage to introduce the performer. Michael nearly sighed with relief. Cecilia was beautiful, but also very boring. He was grateful for any distraction from her mindless chatter. The emcee announced the singer's name. Antoinette. He couldn't explain it, but he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The lights dimmed and the curtain rose, revealing a woman in a black dress sitting on a piano. And the woman had red hair. Michael's jaw dropped. The man at the piano began playing and Michael listened as Antoinette began to sing.  
  
I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
  
And a promise to be near each time you call,  
  
And the only heart I own,  
  
For you and you alone,  
  
That's all.  
  
That's all.  
  
I can only give you country walks in springtime,  
  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,  
  
And a love whose burning light,  
  
Can warm the winter night,  
  
That's all.  
  
That's all.  
  
There are those, I am sure, who have told you,  
  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
  
And a love even time can't destroy.  
  
If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
  
For now and ever more,  
  
That's all.  
  
That's all.  
  
Antoinette finished the song and smiled out at the crowd. She'd always loved that song. The emcee came back on stage and helped her down from the piano. The audience applauded thunderously. She smiled and waved until, looking down, her eyes met a familiar face.  
  
  
  
Las Vegas- hotel suite-present time  
  
Two hours later, Sonny entered the honeymoon suite, tired but with renewed determination. He'd passed Johnny in the hall, and he told him Skye was sleeping. He walked quietly to the bedroom and found his wife, fully dressed, and fast asleep. Gently, he removed her dress and shoes and placed her under the blankets. He swiftly removed his own clothing, and wearing only navy briefs, he climbed in beside her. Sonny looked at the woman next to him and sighed. In another lifetime, he would have pulled her into his arms and held her while she slept, but now, he turned away onto his side, willing himself not to touch her. When he finally did fall asleep, he dreamt of things he hadn't allowed himself to remember, until now. Sometime in the course of their dreams, Sonny and Skye unconsciously did what they wanted, but their conscious minds would not allow. He put his arms around her and she willingly curled up to him and put her head on his chest. Together, they slept soundly, and for a short time, they were once again Michael and Antoinette.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The song lyrics are from the movie Introducing Dorothy Dandridge.  
  
I've split this chapter into two parts with the second part hopefully coming out later this week. Thanks for all of the encouragement and for reading, I hope you're enjoying reading as much I'm enjoying writing! 


	6. Honeymoon in Vegas (ptB)

1 The Same Coin  
  
Chapter 5: Honeymoon In Vegas (part B)  
  
By Jessie  
  
- Author's Note- Ok, people, this is where the "R" rating comes into play. So, if you're underage, or you're offended by sexual activity, DON"T READ IT!!!!  
  
Las Vegas- Hotel Suite  
  
Skye was roused from sleep by the pleasant sensation of being kissed passionately. Eyes still closed, she smiled slightly and kissed back. This was definitely better than an alarm clock. He moved his lips from hers to kiss the hollow of her throat, eliciting a soft moan from her. She expected him to kiss her mouth again but he did not. Instead, he used his lips to trace a path down the curve of her breast, and then slowly back up to her neck and then to her ear lobe. He nipped it with his teeth but then used his tongue to soothe away any pain he'd caused. Needing the feel of his mouth on hers, Skye clutched a handful of his hair, pulling his head up and kissing him fiercely. This time, he was the one to moan. He tangled his hands in her hair, forcing her head upward, giving him better access to her mouth, and parted her lips with his tongue. Ruthlessly, he kissed her until she pulled away, gasping for breath. He said softly in her ear, " Antoinette.." Skye's eyes flew open and she looked at the hair she was still clutching. It was jet black. She looked at Sonny's sleeping face, horrified at what she'd done with him, and what she still wanted to do with him.  
  
She tried to pull away from him, but his hold tightened. He whispered husky Spanish words into her ear, making her treacherous body shiver. He began kissing her again, but this time Skye was unresponsive, hoping he wouldn't finish what he started, hoping he'd give up. She was to be disappointed. Even asleep, Sonny Corinthos was ruthless in the pursuit of something he wanted, or in this case, someone. And at this moment, the someone he wanted was Antoinette. She felt his hands unfastening the clasp on her bra, removing it, she saw him throw it over his shoulder, watched it land half-hazardly on the floor. She knew that she hated him, that she should push his hands away and get out of the bed. She knew his desire for her was fleeting and for someone long dead, and when he woke up, he'd hate her as well. She knew she had a thousand reasons to end this, but as his mouth closed over her breast, she knew she couldn't act on any of them. He tormented her, sucking gently at first, then roughly, until Skye was ready to scream in frustration. She pulled his head away from her breast and kissed him hard. She reached down between his legs and cupped him in her hand. His response was a cross between a moan and a growl. Frantically, they tore at their remaining clothing, desperate to remove the final barriers that separated them. He took her left leg and wrapped it around his waist, and entered her with one deep thrust. She gasped, realizing that after all these years; he was still a perfect fit. His chocolate eyes opened, clearly dazed at what was happening. Afraid he would stop, she wrapped her other leg around him and pulled him deeper inside her. His eyes lost the dazed expression and changed to one of pure hunger.  
  
***Suzette's-1984  
  
Antoinette looked into the crowd and was shocked to see the guy from the opera. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, and now here he was. From the look on his face, she could tell he was glad to see her, and as she was about to smile at him, she noticed the brunette sitting next to him. She'd also noticed the way he had been staring at Antoinette and had placed her hand on his arm lightly, giving Antoinette a "hands off, he's mine" look. He didn't return the gesture, but he didn't move her hand away either. Antoinette raised her eyebrow slightly and shrugged one shoulder indifferently. She nodded at the piano player, who began playing her next number. This time, she looked right at Michael and began singing.  
  
There's a saying old,  
  
Says that love is blind.  
  
Still we're often told,  
  
Seek and ye shall find.  
  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad,  
  
I've had in mind.  
  
Microphone in hand, she sauntered off the stage, a spotlight following her as she walked around in the audience. She walked from one table to the next as she continued singing.  
  
Looking everywhere,  
  
Haven't found him yet.  
  
He's the big affair,  
  
I cannot forget,  
  
Only man I ever think of with regret.  
  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram.  
  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
  
There's a somebody I'm longing to see.  
  
I hope that he turns out to be,  
  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.  
  
I know I could always be good  
  
To one who'd watch over me.  
  
She made her way back up to Michael's table. When she reached it, she sat slightly on the left side of the table, so that she was sitting just inches away from him. He watched her as she finished the song.  
  
Although he may not be the man,  
  
Some girls think of as handsome,  
  
To my heart he carries the key.  
  
Won't you tell him, please,  
  
To put on some speed,  
  
Follow my lead,  
  
Oh how I need,  
  
Someone to watch over me,  
  
Someone to watch over me.  
  
As the audience applauded, Antoinette stood up, winked at Michael, and walked back on to the stage. She bowed, and with a final glance at Michael and his now fuming date, she walked backstage.  
  
Port Charles Hotel-  
  
Jax had been trying to reach Skye for hours. He tried calling her cell phone, but all he got was her voice mail. After leaving several unanswered messages, he decided to go to her room and find out what was going on.  
  
When he reached her door he knocked and said, " Skye? Are you in there?"  
  
No answer. He knocked louder. " Skye, if you're in there, open the door."  
  
There was still no answer. Something just wasn't right. He took the elevator down to the lobby to check with the front desk.  
  
Las Vegas-Hotel Suite- One Hour later  
  
While most experience regret the morning after, Skye was experiencing it the hour after. After kissing her tenderly, Sonny whispered her name and fell into a blissful sleep. There was no such rest for Skye. She lay in his arms until she was confident he was deeply asleep and then carefully extricated herself from his embrace. He gave a little moan of protest but rolled over and continued sleeping. Skye shakily got out of the bed and began looking for her clothes. As she dressed, she damned herself for her weakness and stupidity. He, at least, had the excuse of sleep and dreams of another time, she had been wide-awake. She knew this was Sonny, not Michael, and she'd slept with him anyway. She looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. 'Damn him,' she cursed silently. She walked to the bathroom without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
Skye took one look in the mirror and regret gave way to horror. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was under eyes, and her dress was wrinkled. All in all, she looked like the cheap floozy Sonny was always calling her. She undressed quickly and got into the shower, doing her best to wash away the events of the last hour. Ten minutes later, hair wet and face devoid of makeup, Skye left the bathroom dressed once again in her wedding dress. She found her shoes and put them on. Quietly, she walked out the front door of the suite. She wasn't surprised to find Johnny standing dutifully outside.  
  
" Mrs. Corinthos," Johnny acknowledged.  
  
Skye winced. She still wasn't used to that name. She gave him a charming smile and said, " It's Johnny isn't it?"  
  
" Yes, Mrs. Corinthos," he answered.  
  
" Call me Skye. I was wondering, does this hotel have any boutiques or any place to buy clothing? This dress is a little wrinkled and I .."  
  
" Certainly," he said, " There is a place downstairs. Just give me a moment and I'll accompany you." He whipped a phone out of his pocket and dialed. He said something she couldn't hear, and within two minutes, another of Sonny's men appeared out of nowhere. " Max, I'm taking Mrs. Corinthos downstairs. Stay and watch Mr. Corinthos."  
  
One hour later, Skye left the boutique dressed in a pale pink suit. It was tailored, but feminine, hugging her form, and the lace on the camisole underneath only added to the allure. It was French and very expensive, and when the clerk had asked her how she'd like to pay, she smiled wickedly and said," Oh, just charge it to my husband's room." Who said there were no perks to being Sonny's wife?  
  
-TBC-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Song lyrics from "Crazy for You," by George(or Ira) Gershwin  
  
Well, that was the other half of chapter five. It was also my first attempt at writing a sex scene. Could you tell? I'd like to write more of them, but that depends on your reaction! Thanks for reading!!! 


	7. Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas

1 The Same Coin  
  
Chapter Six: Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas  
  
By Jessie  
  
2 Port Charles  
  
Jax was really worried. He'd been all over town looking for Skye but had found no trace of her. Edward gleefully informed him that she hadn't shown up for work that day. He continued with a few snide remarks about Skye's lack of respect for Lila and the trust she'd placed in her, but Jax didn't stay to listen. He then went to General Hospital to see if Alan might know his daughter's whereabouts. He was told that the Drs. Quartermaine had taken a day off due to their son's homecoming. If A.J. were back from St. Sophia, it would make sense that Skye would want to be there to see him. But why wouldn't she tell him? He knew going back to that house wouldn't be easy, why would she want to face her family alone? Didn't she understand that he wanted her to come to him for help, that she didn't always have to take on the world by herself? Sighing, he left GH and drove to the mansion.  
  
  
  
3 Las Vegas-Hotel Suite  
  
Sonny Corinthos was just waking up from a really good dream. It was surreal, but good. He couldn't remember everything, but he kept seeing flashes of memories of Antoinette and him in bed together. But they weren't just visual; he could actually remember the feel of her kisses, the warmth of her body. Something was off though. Antoinette's hair was curly, he'd always teased her about how thick and unruly it was, but in his dream her hair was straight. His mind struggled to wake fully and remember what seemed to be nagging at his brain. He focused on the image of her face, her straight auburn hair, and his eyes flew open. Skye was gone. He pulled the sheets back to reveal another surprise. He was completely naked. The pieces clicked into place and Sonny grinned. His lovely new wife had taken advantage of him while he slept. He chuckled. This was going to be fun.  
  
Skye sat in the living room of the suite trying to figure out what she was going to do about the mess that was now her life. Two days ago, everything had been pretty near perfect. She'd had the perfect man, a promising new career, and a chance to finally gain the respect of her family. Then, once again, Sonny came into her life and pulled it all right out from under her. The man was the human equivalent of a tornado. Blowing into people's lives, he utterly destroyed them, and then blew away; leaving them to deal with the wreckage he left behind. During their first encounter, she'd been young and blindly trusting of the man she loved, and she'd suffered for it. When he left her, Antoinette had shattered into a million pieces, never to be seen again. In her place, Skye rose up like a phoenix from the ashes, and changed everything.  
  
Putting on his pants, Sonny left the bedroom to look for Skye. He found her sitting in the living room alone, dressed immaculately. She looked at him when he entered the room, but said nothing. From her deliberately blank expression, he could tell that she was trying to act as though nothing had happened. He knew she was hoping he wouldn't remember, but he watched as her hands shook slightly, and he knew she was nervous. He chuckled inwardly at her discomfort. For the time being, however, he would say nothing. Let her wonder if he remembered or not.  
  
" Well, I see you've slept," he said calmly, "And changed clothes."  
  
" Yes," she answered simply.  
  
" Nice suit, pink's a good color for you. Brings out your hair," he said grinning evilly.  
  
" I'm glad you like it," she said sweetly, " After all, you paid for it."  
  
" That's alright, you'll earn it, I'm sure," Sonny replied in a silky voice. She blushed furiously, and her eyes snapped fire at him, but she kept silent, though it looked like she was biting her tongue in half.  
  
" Since legally I'm your wife," she said coldly, " I'd appreciate it if you'd stop insinuating that I'm a whore."  
  
"That's a very good point. You are legally my wife, so it's time we discussed the terms of this marriage," he replied evenly. He walked over to the desk in the corner, and opening the top drawer, withdrew a stack of paper. He brought them over to her and placed them in her lap.  
  
"What's this, a pre-nup?" Skye asked sarcastically " Trust me, in the totally foreseeable event of our annulment, I promise not to ask for half your territory."  
  
" No, though that's not a bad idea." Sonny said, grinning. " This is what the world will think our impromptu marriage is really about."  
  
Skye began skimming the documents, the contents of which caused her to look up at him and say, " This says you're giving me you ELQ stock."  
  
Dimpling deeply, Sonny said, " That's right, Skye, as it's written, you received all of my shares in your family's company the minute you married me. This should give you some leverage against Edward, who I'm sure will try to boot you out the minute he gets an opportunity. Some wedding present, huh?"  
  
" What are you trying to pull, Corinthos?" Skye asked angrily.  
  
" Do you think I really want everyone to know why you married me? To save A.J. from the hit I put out on him? I don't need Candyboy breathing down my neck, trying to rescue his lady fair from the big bad mobster." Eyes hard, he continued, " It's much better for me if he believes the reason you're with me is for a far less noble reason."  
  
" So, I get the shares, what do you get?"  
  
He walked over to where she sat and stood over her. He reached down and caressed the side of her face and replied, " You."  
  
Fear and loathing and something else coursed through her veins. Her heart beat furiously in her chest, as she looked into those deep, dark, dangerous eyes of his. His hand lazily made its way down her neck and almost to her breast before her sense of self-preservation kicked in. Skye pushed his hand aside and said coldly, " I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
" I get a very sexy, WILLING wife, who just happens to be the sister of my enemy. A sister for a sister." He continued, " When I called off that hit, I opened myself up to anyone who might want to take over my territory. By marrying you, I've disrespected A.J., so even though I cancelled the hit, I still exacted revenge, so I don't look weak. On a more personal level, I now have insurance that my sister won't be harmed. A.J. wouldn't dare hurt Courtney now, not while I have you."  
  
" You know," Skye said, " Every time I think you've gone as low as you can, you always manage to surprise me and go three steps lower. How do you do it?"  
  
" Practice," Sonny answered with a grin.  
  
" As brilliant as this scheme is, Jax isn't stupid. He'll figure out that there's no amount of stock you could give me that would get me to marry you." She replied rather smugly.  
  
" While I don't agree with you about Candyboy's IQ, I have to agree that he'd eventually figure out the truth, so that's why we're going to distract him. In public, you and I are going to look every inch the happy couple. We have undeniable chemistry, Skye, and an interesting history. Those things coupled with a deep fear of being second choice to his worst enemy should distract White Knight Jax long enough to get what I want."  
  
Disgusted, Skye said, " He'll never believe that I'd prefer you to him."  
  
Those words hurt. He grasped her arms and pulled her upright until she was inches away from his face. He looked her in the eyes and said in a deadly voice, " He'd better believe it, for your brother's sake."  
  
Skye's face drained of color and she nodded mutely.  
  
Satisfied, he let go of her and called out, " Johnny?"  
  
Instantly, Johnny appeared and said, " Yes, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
" Go downstairs and buy me a suit; something in navy blue."  
  
" Yes, sir," and Johnny was gone as quickly as he'd arrived.  
  
He reached into his pocket and withdrew a black velvet box. He handed it to Skye and said with bitterness, " I think you'll find this better than my first effort." Without waiting to watch her open it, he turned and stalked off, flinging over his shoulder, "We'll be leaving in an hour."  
  
Skye opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful ring. The clear, light green color signaled the emerald was a natural stone, and probably a very costly one at that. It was set in white gold filigree and looked to be an antique. It was a beautiful ring, but as she placed it on her finger, she couldn't help but remember another ring that Sonny Corinthos had given her.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm sorry that this part has been so long in coming. I've just suffered from a complete lack of inspiration from GH these days. Skye hasn't had many scenes and Sonny is making an idiot out of himself! But, I think I'm finally back on track. Hope you like  
  
Feedback is not only appreciated, it's cherished!  
  
Jessie 


	8. First Date pt a

1 The Same Coin  
  
2 Chapter 7: First Date pt. A  
  
By Jessie  
  
Author's Note: *** denote flashbacks  
  
  
  
*** Suzette's 1984***  
  
Michael watched as Antoinette walked offstage. He'd lost her once; he didn't intend to do it again. He whispered to Cecilia that he needed to go to the bathroom. She didn't look happy but she didn't protest. Michael left the table and asked one of the waiters to show him the way backstage. The waiter refused, saying only management and performers were allowed back there. Never one to accept defeat, he asked to speak to the manager. As the waiter hurried away, Michael wondered what the hell he was going to do now.  
  
2.1  
  
A few minutes later, the waiter reappeared with a middle-aged woman wearing a red evening gown. Forming a plan, Michael stepped forward and offered the lady his most charming, dimpled smile.  
  
" Hello, I'm Suzette, the owner and manager," the lady said, " I was told you wanted to speak to me."  
  
" Yes," Michael replied, " My name is Michael Corinthos and I work for a very prominent record producer, who from time to time, asks me to go to nightclubs to look for fresh talent. That young lady who just sang, Antoinette? I think he'd be very interested in her, and I was wondering, would you mind introducing me to her?"  
  
" I'm afraid that's impossible," Suzette said shaking her head slightly, "Our Antoinette is a shy girl who fiercely guards her privacy."  
  
Michael could see that Suzette didn't like the idea of losing her star attraction, so he decided he'd really have to lay it on thick. " I'm not sure you understand me. This could make her and you famous. Wouldn't you like it known that this was the nightclub where she was discovered? Think of the publicity it would get you."  
  
The woman practically had dollar signs in her eyes. " I don't suppose a few minutes with her could hurt anything," she said softly. Michael chuckled inwardly as Suzette grabbed his arm and practically dragged him backstage.  
  
  
  
2.1.1 Sonny's Jet- present time  
  
Sonny and Skye sat across from each other in silence. He was reading some legal document Skye could only assume had something to do with his coffee business, and she sat, looking at the ring on her left hand. He had been silent ever since they left Las Vegas, and she couldn't bring herself to ask him why he'd mentioned their past. He'd never done it before, in all the time she'd been in Port Charles, not once had he spoken of what happened, or even alluded to it. But back in that suite, when he mentioned that first ring, he sounded so bitter, like he'd carried the memory with him, the way she had all these years.  
  
" Do you like it?" Sonny asked quietly  
  
"Yes," She replied, startled that he'd been watching her.  
  
"Good," He said.  
  
" Why did you buy this for me?" Skye asked" Wouldn't a gold band have sufficed?"  
  
" As I said before," Sonny said, " I want this to look real."  
  
" It's going to take more than a pretty ring to make this marriage look real," She said dryly.  
  
" Well, I'm willing to do my part," He smiled and winked, " If you're willing to do yours."  
  
She ignored that comment and asked smoothly, " If you wanted it to look real, why didn't you buy a diamond? Isn't that tradition?"  
  
He looked at her and replied simply, " Emeralds are your favorite stone."  
  
Her eyes grew wide but she couldn't think of anything to say. He looked at her intently; trying to guess what impact his words had had on her, but she looked away, turning her eyes to the window. A few minutes later, when she felt composed enough to meet his gaze, she looked at him, but he was intently studying the document in his lap. She sighed inwardly and wondered, 'If he remembers something as unimportant as this, what else does he remember?'  
  
  
  
***1984***  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was standing right outside her dressing room. He was finally going to meet the woman whose face had filled his days and tortured his nights. He was happy, he was excited, he was gut- wrenchingly nervous. Michael couldn't believe it. He was nervous about meeting a girl.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, Corinthos, this is what you're good at.'  
  
Suzette knocked on the door, " Antoinette, are you dressed?"  
  
" Yes, I'm decent," Antoinette answered.  
  
" Good. There's a gentleman here who wishes to speak with you," Suzette said.  
  
" Who is he?" She asked warily  
  
" Michael Corinthos," Michael whispered to Suzette.  
  
" His name is Michael Corinthos," Suzette said, " He works for a record producer. He just watched your show and he'd like to tell his boss about you. May we come in?"  
  
"Of course," Antoinette replied and opened the door. When she saw Michael, her charming smile changed to a remarkably cooler expression. " Suzette, would you mind giving Mr. Corinthos and I a few minutes alone?"  
  
Suzette smiled and said, " Of course not, dear." As she walked out of the room, she thought to herself, ' I'm going to be rich!'  
  
" So, Mr. Corinthos, were you talent-scouting that night at the opera?" Antoinette asked sarcastically.  
  
" About the talent-scout thing, I'm not.. ," Michael started  
  
" Save it," She snapped, " You don't work for a record producer anymore than I'm the Queen of England!" She walked to the door and opened it. " Get out."  
  
He walked over and shut the door. She tried to re-open it, but he stood in front of it. " Please just listen to me. Will you do that?"  
  
Looking annoyed, she rolled her eyes but motioned for him to talk.  
  
" I wanted to come backstage, but they wouldn't let me. So, I made up that story, hoping they'd let me meet you. I'm sorry if you're angry, but I'm not sorry I got to see you again."  
  
"Why did you want to meet me?" Antoinette asked " I saw you out there, you didn't look like you were lonely."  
  
Michael had the grace to blush. " She's someone my friend fixed me up with. I'd spent so much time thinking about you, he thought a night out with someone else would make me forget about you. It didn't work. I was sitting there, trying to like this girl, trying to be attracted to her, but it didn't work. So there I was, bored out of my mind, trying to come up with an excuse to end this date early, and suddenly, I look up on the stage and there you were."  
  
"Very touching. What do you want from me?"  
  
" I want to ask you on a date."  
  
" And why would I want to date you?"  
  
" Brown."  
  
"What?" Antoinette said, confused.  
  
" Your eyes, they're brown," Michael said softly. " I've wondered for two weeks what color they were. I'd thought they might be green; a lot of redheads have green eyes, but I like them better this way. They're brown, but not plain brown, they have just a touch of amber in them, kind of like brandy."  
  
Flattered in spite of herself, she smiled. Then she frowned and shook her head.  
  
" You didn't answer my question. Why would I want to date you?"  
  
Michael replied simply, " Well, I think we should go on at least one date before we're married, don't you?"  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Once again, I've split a chapter into two parts. The next part will deal with M&A's first date, and might be shorter than this one. I know this is classified as Romance/Angst, but I figure we need something to break up the heavy stuff from time to time! So, both this part and the next are just pure fun, unadulterated, romantic fluff! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the kind words; it keeps me inspired even when Sonny&GH do not!  
  
Jessie 


End file.
